Zun
The Zun aren't one specific species, they're instead a group of different types of sentients beings that conform to a similar understanding, and they consider themselves one conglomerate of people. Another thing that unifies the Zun is their belief in the Zu Philosophy, a belief that everyone is connected as one being. A Zun can quite literally be anybody, and when someone believes the Zu Philosophy, they become a Zun, regardless of their species. Once they are a Zun, they live, breathe, and work for the Zun. It's a very collectivized belief and supports the betterment of the group, the Zun, rather than the individual. Even with this belief, most Zun don't mind other races, but only if they don't pose a problem to the Zun. The Zun, like the Srigs, were the result of mutations caused by the resonant magic left after the Conquests of the Almighty, and they come in many different shapes and sizes. Biology and Appearance Physiology The Zun are radically different when it comes to appearance. They vary greatly, and now a single Zun is the same (Unless if they were formerly another species that joined the Zun). Things like hair color, eye color, skin color, and height vary greatly, and it's difficult to know the complexity of the Zun. Regardless, most Zun live to be about forty to seventy years in age, and their distinctions matter on the Zun. One could have horns, another could have claws, and another could even have wings. Or perhaps all three. Society and Culture The society of the Zun is an intricate thing, as most Zun simply work toward the betterment of the Zun, rather than serve their society or individual cultures. It is in this sense, correct to regard the Zun as a culture, as a way of life. The culture is completely for the Zun, and every Zun is expected to work toward improving it. Men and women in the hierarchy often hold different positions, like women are usually scientists, mages, caretakers, etc. while men are usually soldiers, government leaders, artisans, etc. This is purposely set up like this because the Zun work toward only one goal, so they know, that due to their gender, they'd be better suited for certain positions. The Zu Philosophy is practically the center of Zun society and culture, so most traditions revolve around that too. Religion The Zun technically don't have a religion, and instead believe in a philosophy, the Zu Philosophy. The Philosophy promotes the collectivization of all Zun, and is actually organized similarly to a religion. They believe that every Zun should work toward the betterment and growth of the Zun as a whole. The Zu is a diarchy commanded by two people, the Archidin (Arc-Hi-Din), the heart or the leader of the body, and the Archisom (Arc-Hi- Som), the mind or the leader of the brain. The Archidin is the leading general of the body of the Zun which is sections in the Zun that deal with external affairs, such as reaching out to other nations, wars, etc. The Archisom deals with internal matters such as education of the Zu, nurturing and raising the young, policing, etc. Zun are assigned their function after their education in the Dinzun (Din-Zun, Body of the Zun) or Somzun (Som-Zun, Mind of the Zun) in accordance with their strengths. After they are assigned, they are trained in their function to be adept in their role and then they are sent off to fulfill their duty. The Selection, a tradition in Zun society, is when people are chosen their assignments after their education. Category:Races